Chapter 30
Previous Chapter "Pleased to meet you, Dan. Please get in the car. Monochrome has been waiting for you." Dan was stopped by a sharply dressed woman with curly hair. He had already walked a couple blocks away from the precinct, in an area of the city he was somewhat unfamiliar with. Dan narrowed his eyes. There was something strange about the woman, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Why should I come?" "Please get in the car. Monochrome has been waiting for you," she repeated. Dan looked around at the street. People were sneaking glances as they were walking by, transfixed by the shiny black limo. He also started to get that familiar sensation of being tracked. He tried glancing behind him using the reflection of the limo, but he couldn't see anything unusual. Dan pressed his fingers to his temple, his head still pounding. He wasn't in the mood for this, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his stalker either. "Fine. Let's go," said Dan in hopes of losing his hunter. He got into the back of the limo and quickly got comfortable in the luxurious leather seats. The woman got inside the limo with him as well, and they drove off towards the northern part of the city. * * * The limousine pulled up to the Antiquities Xtraordinaire Corporation building. Dan got out of the limo and immediately felt dizzy as he craned his neck to see the top of the building. The AX Corp building easily towered over the other buildings of the city like how a person would to an ant. He was just as floored as he entered the main foyer. The black and white walls extended high to the exposed second and third floors. Waterfalls flowed on both sides of the building, and a statue fountain made of white marble reached up to the ceiling...was it of Monochrome naked? The curly-haired woman escorted Dan to the elevator that was at the far back of the building. The frames of the doors were etched with delicate filigree, something that the other elevators lacked. When the double doors closed, Dan could tell why. The elevators only led up to the top few floors. The woman pressed the button that had an intricate "M" design, the only non-numerical button on the elevator panel. Dan's stomach dropped to his feet as the elevator shot up. He reached behind him and gripped the back railings for support, unable to keep his balance. He stole a look at the woman, and was mildly surprised she remained in her dignified pose, seemingly unaffected by the speed of the elevator. When the elevator's doors opened to the "M"th floor, Dan was grasping his knees, convinced that it was probably illegal for elevators to travel at that speed. "Come. Monochrome is waiting," said the curly-haired woman. She exited the elevators and walked towards the opaque glass doors. Dan staggered behind her, and he took in his surroundings as soon and the woman opened the doors for him. A magnificent gem-studded chandelier first caught his eyes, and then, standing behind his expensive mahogany desk, Dan saw him. Monochrome. "Ah! Welcome back!" Monochrome said with a smile. Dan realized Monochrome wasn't talking to him. "Sir, I've brought the boy," said the woman. "Yes, thank you Serena. You've done a lot today. You're excused. Go home and recharge." "Sir," said Serena. She turned on her heels and left through the glass doors. Monochrome turned around to face away, outside the window. Dan looked the same way. The entire back wall of Monochrome's office was basically a giant glass window. Dan could see basically all of Grove City. The silver buildings, the glittering gold beaches, and the expansive green mountains. Dan could even see a little bit of Terrace Town to his left. "I suggest you have a drink," said Monochrome, his back still turned. "It'll help your headache." Dan looked at Monochrome's desk. There were a few scattered papers and a handsome set of pens. There was also a katana with a black sheath that sat at the edge closest to Dan. On the side, he saw the silver platter with a crystal glass cup and a bottle of emerald green liquid. Dan poured himself a glass and knocked it back. The cool taste refreshed Dan, and within seconds his pains were gone. Monochrome turned and smiled. "So daring! I like it. For all you know, that could've been poison." Dan wiped his lips with his sleeves. "Maybe. But I doubt you would have your assistant drive me all the way here just to poison me. That'd be crazy." "Well, maybe I am," said Monochrome with a wink, chuckling. Dan suddenly felt a lot less sure about his decision. "Why did you call me here?" asked Dan. "Is this about me not being able to get to the Eye of the Storm?" "No, it's not about that, although I expect you to visit in the near future," said Monochrome, waving his hand. "As for why I called you, I'd rather wait until our next guest arrives so I do no repeat myself." "Next guest?" wondered Dan. "Who?!" "You'll see," said Monochrome with a smile. "Okay..." Dan looked out the windows again. "So why did you build this building so tall? I thought the city didn't allow it because it has the airport nearby." "Why?" Monochrome repeated incredulously, throwing his hands in the air. "Because my company is the shining beacon for the city. The authority of history and its treasures!" "And also because it was outside the city ordinance's range," he said with a wink. Monochrome looked behind Dan. "Ah, our guest has arrived!" The glass doors opened, and Dan spun around to see who the new arrival was. A boy in casual clothes and windswept hair walked in, and the two boys immediately locked eyes. "YOU!" They both jumped a step back. Dan materialized a pistol in his hand, and Kaz produced a current of wind that encircled his body. "Oh! So the two of you met before!" said Monochrome, feigning surprise. "This was the guy who interrupted me!" cried Kaz. "It's alright boys. Put down your weapons," said Monochrome in a bored tone. "I can't have you two fighting each other during your task together." "Another one of your tasks, Monochrome?" said Kaz, frustrated. He let down his wind when Dan dematerialized his pistol. "Yes, my dear Kaz. Seeing as how you spectacularly failed your first task, I'm assigning you Dan as your partner," said Monochrome as he sat into his leather chair. "Together, I hope you can actually accomplish something productive." Kaz noticed the katana displayed on Monochrome's desk, perhaps noticing its new presence in the office since last time. "As I have already told Kaz," continued Monochrome, looking at Dan. "I will answer any three questions you may have. Quite generous I must say, considering my first task was failed." Monochrome shot a look at Kaz, and then looked down to admire the sword on his desk. "Now, for my next task..." Next Chapter